Everybody, Everything
by livingtodream
Summary: A collection of random oneshots of the relationships between OT6, OT5, OT3, Thrill, Royal, Sensual, Pillar... etc. Any combination of Ryoma, Fuji, Yukimura, Tezuka, Atobe, Sanda, Kevin, and others. Warning-Shounen-ai! Chapter 7- Ignorance or Lies?
1. Starbursts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own Starburst. **

**Please read and review!**

**OT5- **

**~~~~~Starbursts~~~~~**

Fuji walked into his (and his lovers) room in the Atobe mansion, holding a list of "Random Facts". Atobe was currently admiring his reflection in the mirror, Ryoma was reading the most current tennis magazine, and Tezuka and Sanada were both reading novels.

"Did you guys know that if you can unwrap a Starburst using only your mouth, you're supposed to be a good kisser?" Ryoma looked up from his magazine, slightly ticked that he was being disturbed.

"Nobody cares, Syuusuke. Go away." Fuji pouted slightly, before smiling (albeit a little evilly).

"But haven't you guys ever wondered who the best kisser is?" That got Atobe to look away from the mirror.

"Well, obviously ore-sama would be the best. Nobody beats ore-sama in his fantabulous kissing skills."

"Wanna prove it, Keigo?" Fuji held out a large bag of Starbursts. Ryoma sighed.

"Much as I hate to admit it, I kind of want to see who the best kisser is too." He closed the tennis magazine and snatched Tezuka and Sanada's novels away as well. "Might as well get it over with."

Fuji smiled, nodding to Ryoma in appreciation before continuing with the rules of their "Best Kisser Contest".

"It's quite simple, really. Everybody gets five Starbursts to unwrap; whoever unwraps all of them first wins." All of his lovers nodded, and he signaled for them to begin.

Tons of blackmail material was obtained that hour.

Click. Tezuka was trying not to allow for the candy wrapper to touch his tongue, resulting in the awkward clamping of the Starburst between his teeth. No progress was made, but, as Tezuka thought, none of the disgusting waxy chemicals would be consumed as well.

Click. Sanada was merely trying to keep the square in his mouth while unwrapping it, but was unsuccessful. The Starburst fell into his hands, and he made a face before rushing to the bathroom. No way was he going to continue in that competition.

Click. Atobe had his head thrown back but was gagging on the taste of "plebian" candy, artificial sweeteners, and excessive food coloring. Finally he spit it out. "There is no way ore-sama will pollute his magnificent self with this... this TRASH!"

Fuji smiled, before turning to the youngest in the room.

Cli—huh?

Ryoma was lying on the bed, still reading the magazine. The entire bag of Starbursts was next to him, as was a napkin stacked with colorful wrappers. He flipped through the pages, reaching into the bag and popping candy into his mouth, oblivious to his surroundings.

Atobe, Fuji, Tezuka, and Sanada all stared at him.

Only their Ryoma could do this task so simply, so _seductively._ There was just that way that his slim, pale fingers reached into the bag and snatched a Starburst, eyes half-lidded and framed with dark lashes skimming over an article before turning to the napkin and gently using it to remove the empty wrapper clenched between his teeth before slipping in another.

Fuji cracked open his eyes, allowing blue orbs to take in the alluring sight. Delicate hands, red lips, pale pink tongue...

"Is something wrong?" Ryoma cocked his head to the side and blinked innocently.

Tezuka blushed, and Atobe stared wide eyed. "How do you DO that?"

Ryoma looked down at the pile of wrappers and shrugged. "Mada mada dane. How can you NOT do it? I just put it in my mouth, and use my tongue to unfold the corner—"

"You want to show us what else you can do with your tongue?"

"Syu—SYUUSUKE!"


	2. Hospital

***Slap slap* I feel awful for not updating for so long... Especially after bunches of people subscribed, favorited, and reviewed! Thanks a ton!**

**This one-shot is actually quite serious, a change from "Starbursts". Hopefully I will be able to incorporate many themes and tones throughout this collection. Read and enjoy!**

**XxXHospitalXxX**

Yukimura cast his eyes downward, staring at his feet. He stood in front of the hospital, the one place he had sworn to never return to after he was released.

He remembered everything, from the pale, limp hospital food to the fluorescent lights shining harshly on the hospital white walls. Everything seemed so much **more** sickly... sickly to the nth power. The months that he was in the hospital were probably the worst in his life.

But what he had seen that morning. Was he willing to break his barrier of disgust and fear for the hospital to see the love of his life? Selfish as it was, Yukimura was torn with his inner turmoil.

_Yukimura walked outside, breathing in the fresh spring air. A crow cried out in the distance as Yukimura turned to his mailbox, only to see someone slumped against it._

_He paled at the sight of the limp body, blood dripping from multiple wounds. Even more so, as the stranger turned his head._

"_Seiichi." _

_The single whisper had jolted Yukimura to life as he ran to the boy, pushing back dark locks of hair and cradling him against his chest as he pulled out his cell phone and called the ambulance._

_Honey eyes lidded with dark lashes gazed up at him, weary, guilty, like a puppy who had been kicked one too many times._

"_They came." The boy choked out, gasping, as Yukimura soothed him and tried to dissuade him from speaking, to no avail. "They taunted me, burned me and cut me and beat me, because of..." Yukimura combed his fingers through the male's hair, whispering softly._

"_Because of what, koibito? Why would they hurt you, of all people?"_

_The boy closed his eyes, and Yukimura had to strain his ears just to hear the answer. _

"_Because of you, Seiichi."_

_And then he fell into the depth of unconsciousness, falling into Yukimura's arms as the world turned black._

_Yukimura's heart constricted in fear. Those four words had shocked him. What had he done? None of his recent actions could have turned to this. As far as he knew, he was the Child of God, worshipped by everyone in the school. How could it have been his fault that his dear koi was hurt?_

_He was disturbed from his thoughts as the ambulance pulled up, paramedics filing out and pulling the small boy out of Yukimura's arms. He had protested until one of the doctors had claimed that the injuries could be life-threatening if they were not treated soon, and at that, Yukimura had given up._

"_You may visit at the hospital; this evening would be the best estimation."_

And that was why he was currently standing in front of the hospital.

His personal hell.

Yukimura never broke promises, be it to his teammates, to his friends, to his family, or himself. He closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that his lover would be okay, that his support wasn't needed.

"_Seiichi."_

"_They taunted me, burned me and cut me and beat me."_

"_Because of you, Seiichi."_

His koi, slumped against his mailbox.

His koi, bleeding.

His koi, falling into his arms.

Nothing worked.

Images of this morning flashed through Yukimura's head. He chided himself, called himself a coward and a fool for not being there when his lover most desperately needed him. He pinched his arm, to remind himself that the pain his koibito was suffering through was a million times worst.

And finally, he steeled himself.

Because he would go into that hospital.

He would do it for Ryoma.

**So? What do you think? Let me know in your reviews if you would like to know who hurt Ryoma, and why it was Seiichi's fault! **

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to keep the suspense factor as part of the story. Mean as it sounds, I was actually chuckling a bit at the entire scene, just imagining Yukimura standing in front of a hospital for a couple of hours and pinching himself ^_^**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to let me know if you want a "part 2" in your reviews! **


	3. Hospital Part 2

**Hello, fellow readers!**

**I'm happy to announce that a few people wanted a part 2 to "Hospital", so here it is! I apologize if it's extremely extremely EXTREMELY cliché, but I tried to add a few twists and what not to capture the true emotion between Yukimura and Ryoma. **

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis...**

**YukimuraxRyoma**

***~*~Hospital Part 2~*~***

Yukimura looked down at the pale form laying on the hospital bed beside him, brushing beside emerald tinted locks that seemed to form a halo above his beautiful koibito's face. He smiled as Ryoma blinked open his hazel eyes and gazed back at him.

"Seiichi, can I ask you a question?" Yukimura blinked in surprise. That was not the welcome he was expecting, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Do you ever feel... tainted by being with me?" Yukimura flinched, but sighed as he saw a single rebellious tear sliding down Ryoma's face. He reached out and took a slim, frail hand in his own.

"Ryoma, I wouldn't be who I am today without you. You should know that. If anything, it would be me tainting you, not the other way around. I love you, and I'm not going to let you forget." Something stirred in his memory, but he dismissed it quickly as Ryoma smiled his perfect smile back up at him.

Yukimura watched as his boyfriend's eyes slowly closed in exhaustion, and listened to the heart monitor steadily beep. He wasn't sure how he would cope if Ryoma truly did die, but the injuries weren't healing as quickly as was expected. Yukimura sighed, and turned back to the bed.

"Ryoma?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question now?" Ryoma didn't open his eyes, but cocked his head to indicate that he was listening.

"What is fear?" Ryoma smiled and opened his eyes without hesitation.

"Fear is what makes us human. Fear is accepting that something may have the potential to be more devastating than initially anticipated. And Seiichi, fear is knowing that things won't always go your way." With that, Ryoma closed his eyes once more and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

Yukimura turned and quietly opened the door, exiting the dreaded hospital. He contemplated the stumping answer that Ryoma had given him. Instead of relieving him, it had instead stirred up more doubts about the future.

He walked aimlessly back to his house, entering and flopping down on his bed. The white ceiling stared back at him, reminding him once more of the hospital.

His thoughts echoed continuously in his head.

_Fear is what makes us human. _I'm the Child of God. If this is what being human is like, I don't want to be human. I don't want to feel this.

_Fear is accepting that something may have the potential to be more devastating than initially anticipated._ Ryoma, are you saying that your injuries are worse than they look?

_Seiichi, fear is knowing that things won't always go your way._ Ryoma, please live. This has to go my way. Just this, Ryoma, and I will never ask of another thing again.

He closed his eyes, and cried. Cried, because without Ryoma, he was nothing.

Yukimura sighed as he observed the regulars running laps, the others stretching and practicing ground strokes, and a young boy pointing at him in admiration.

Wait. What? He rubbed his eyes, sighed once more, and began to approach him.

"Why aren't you stretching?" Ren Takumi looked up at him, eyes flashing as he smiled.

"Oh, right. I want to be a Regular, and I won't be able to if I don't train. After all, it's Rikkaidai, led by the Child of God." He smiled again, and ran off to grab his racket. Yukimura turned, and jolted to a stop.

Ren TAKUMI?

_Yukimura smiled as he watched Ryoma demolish an opponent on the street courts. _

"_6-0, match to Echizen Ryoma!" Ryoma walked up to the net, hand out in the customary act of post-game sportsmanship. The opponent frowned, but shook the outstretched hand._

"_You're good. Name?"_

"_Seigaku's freshman rookie, Echizen Ryoma. Mada mada dane."_

"_Hmmph. I'll beat you next time. Jun Takumi, by the way." Ryoma nodded, and turned back to the bench to dry off and get his stuff. That was when Jun saw Yukimura, standing by the court. His eyes widened in shock and recognition._

"_No way. Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of Rikkaidai's tennis team and Child of God?"_

_Yukimura smiled and nodded._

"_I've admired you since forever!" Hearts appeared in his eyes. Yukimura raised an eyebrow. Fan girls were bad, but fan boys were always the worst. Anyways, those hearts looked out of place on the obviously muscular and tall man. Yukimura sighed._

"_I'm sorry, I'm already going out with someone, Takumi-kun."_

"_And who might that person be?" Yukimura turned to the bench that Ryoma was sitting at, eyes flashing fondly. Jun blinked in surprise before frowning angrily._

"_Are you serious? That puny guy? But he's from Seigaku!" Still Yukimura smiled, but his eyes now held a challenge._

_Jun turned and walked away, still muttering._

"_Tainting deity blood, that brat." Yukimura frowned, but was distracted by Ryoma's voice._

"_Let's go, Seiichi!"_

"_Hai!" He answered before walking to join his boyfriend._

Everything seemed obvious.

Anger seemed to boil up in his veins. Yukimura ran after Ren, who turned in surprise. His captain no longer looked like the beautiful, gentle person he knew. Grey bitterness seemed to cloud those lavender eyes, and his fists were clenched.

"Ren-kun."

"Hai, Yukimura-buchou?"

"Your brother is Jun-san, right?" A nod confirmed his suspicions. "And he goes to this school?" Another nod.

Yukimura narrowed his eyes. Someone was going to suffer.

The hallways were crowded as Yukimura plowed his way through, looking for his victim.

Jun Takumi, smiling and holding onto the stair rail as he chatted with his friends.

As much as Yukimura wanted to run up to him and sock him in the face, he would never directly harm another. It just wasn't as fun as using his most dangerous weapon.

Jun Takumi didn't know what hit him. The last thing he saw was his idol Yukimura standing across the hallway, glaring at him. And then his vision blurred away. He could no longer hear what his friends were saying. His hands felt numbed, his skin cold to the point where he couldn't feel anything. A scream, a soundless one to him, escaped from his mouth.

Yukimura watched as Jun panicked, before glancing at his watch. 11:52, eight minutes before Ryoma's fateful surgery. He ran to the attendance office and signed himself out before sprinting to the bus station. Everything felt surreal, the crowds on the bus, the rush there, the lack of hesitation when he entered the hospital and Ryoma's room.

He was even more pale, blending in with the pureness of the sheets. Yukimura closed his eyes and clutched Ryoma's hand, listening to the slowing beeping of the heart monitor.

"Seiichi." Lavender eyes opened in surprise. A doctor walked in, preparing to move Ryoma to the room in which they would perform the surgery.

"_The counter of fear is belief." _Tears fell down Yukimura's face as he listened to his boyfriend's words, contemplating the truth of them.

And as Ryoma was moved out of his sight, Yukimura tried to believe that everything would be alright.

He tried to believe with all of his heart, because Ryoma was all that mattered to him.

All of his heart.

**Yay! 1,246 words! I hope you guys liked it, and hopefully my next one-shot won't be QUITE so angsty. Thanks for reading, (and hopefully reviewing), and stay tuned for the next one-shot! **


	4. Aesthetic Love

**Hi everybody! **

**Sad to see that not many people read Hospital Part 2, but I was super duper glad when fanfic97 requested a part 3! So, to fanfic97, I will be glad to write a part 3, but I decided to post this story first. So let's continue, and please read & review!**

**FujixFem!Ryoma**

**3Aesthetic Love3**

Fuji sighed as myriads of girls lined up in front of him during lunch. His heart was known to be impenetrable, his standards set so high that no girl would ever capture his love. Yet, once again, these foolish females insisted on trying again.

And again.

And AGAIN.

AND AGAIN.

He sighed again, smiled his artificial yet thrilling smile, and shouted over the crowed.

"I'm sorry, I happen to be needed... elsewhere." The girls all squealed at the sound of his beautiful, harmonious voice, and Fuji slipped away, frowning.

He arrived at the tennis courts, his only peaceful sanctuary, and thanked Tezuka in his mind for banning fangirls for the courts.

"Fujiko's here, nya!" Fuji smiled at the rest of the tennis regulars, and waved back at Kikumaru, who was jumping around enthusiastically. He joined the circle and took out his bento.

"Held up by the girls again, Fuji-sempai? Too popular, way too popular for your own good." Momo smiled, but they all knew that Fuji's popularity was growing much more quickly than anybody elses. "Maybe you should just accept one of their confessions to ward the rest off." Fuji's head snapped up at the sophomore's suggestion, before shaking his head.

"You know I want only the best. I won't accept anyone who's not stunningly beautiful, extremely intelligent, and independent." He frowned. As the heir to the Fuji Corporation, it seemed that only the greedy and annoying girls flocked to him and his standards would never be met.

"Nya, Fujiko set such high standards!" Kikumaru chirped, jumping around the circle.

"Neh, neko-kun, could you please shut up?" Fuji's head whipped up again, for the second time this lunch period. A girl sat on the bench outside the tennis courts, a large sketchpad in her lap and an assortment of charcoals next to her. A white cap sat on her long, emerald tinted hair, gold hazel eyes glaring at Kikumaru, who blushed under her sharp gaze and immediately sat down.

"Tezuka, didn't you put a ban on fangirls around the tennis courts?" Fuji raised a delicate eyebrow questioningly. Tezuka cleared his throat, but before he could answer, the girl herself answered.

"Well, hate to ruin your attempt to get rid of me, but technically, I am not "fangirling", nor do I have an obsession with any of you, which automatically excludes me from the categorization of a fangirl. My condolences, but I will be sitting here for as long as I desire." The entire time, the girl had not looked up from her sketch.

Silence reigned over the entire group of tennis regulars. A quiet chuckle broke the tension in the atmosphere, Fuji's piercing blue eyes staring straight at the female, who still did not look up.

"Interesting."

"Fujiko, how can you say that? That girl over there just talked back to you and interrupted Tezuka-buchou, too!"

Fuji frowned, eyes still open as he watched the girl suddenly drop her sketch and crumple onto the bench. Wait. Huh? He stood up, to the curiosity of the rest of the regulars, and walked to the bench, concern unconsciously flooding his eyes. As he neared, he saw her chest rising and falling in the gentle, comforting motion that indicated her sleeping, and greenish black hair falling over her face as she cuddled into the back of the bench.

"KAWAII!" He flinched as an unsuspecting Kikumaru glomped the sleeping girl.

"Ger umph!" A muffled cry came from the girl.

"Huh?" Kikumaru innocently questioned, before her face peeked out from under him and she demanded.

"GET. OFF."

"Oh." The acrobat climbed off and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Gomen, Ochibi!"

The girl raised her eyebrows, but eventually smiled, before looking for her sketchpad. Which happened to be under Kikumaru's foot. "The name's Ryoma Echizen by the way, and you're on my sketchpad."

Kikumaru flinched and jumped off. "AHHHHH! Gomen, gomen Ochibi!" She sighed, but only tore off the top sketch and tossed it on the bench before turning to Fuji.

"Oh, you. You look familiar from something..." She frowned and pondered where he was from. Fuji smirked, knowing that he was commonly known for being the Prince of Seishun Gakuen, or the heir of Fuji Corporations, or a model from the most popular magazine in Japan. "Ummmmm... Oh yeah! You're the student council person who lectured my class on the dress code."

Eh?

Fuji opened his eyes once more, the deep blue irises lined with amusement. His reply was cut off by the ring of the bell, and Ryoma nodded politely to them before walking away. He picked up the sketch from the bench, a deep but heart wrenching picture of the tennis regulars' circle. Everyone was laughing, even Tezuka had cracked a smile, but Fuji himself was a little farther from everyone else, his smile obviously fake, his body surrounded by a cloud of light but apparent grey.

Ryoma Echizen had solved the puzzle that nobody else had ever solved, in the matter of minutes. He was so far removed from everyone else, so bitter with the resentment of his responsibilities that his smiles had become nothing but a mask, to cover the darkness of his heart.

Ryoma Echizen, a girl who had recognized him from the student council lecture about dressing appropriately and nothing else. It was strangely satisfying.

Ryoma Echizen, a mystery that Fuji wanted to crack, an enigma that he was ever so desperately interested in. Maybe she was the one who could erase this bitter tinge, that grey cloud that he had thought was destined to forever envelope him in. Fuji closed his eyes and secured the smile in place again before returning to class, the tennis regulars following him back into the school.

The sketch? Folded and firmly pushed into his front pocket, as if reminding him of his new mission.

Fuji walked from the club house to the courts, preparing to warm up, but found his eyes drifting to the bench from that afternoon.

Surprisingly, Ryoma sat there once more, and he found himself staring into her eyes that seemed to bore inside of him. He blushed, before realizing that practice had started. His attention was once again turned to the thrill of the tennis match.

*time skip*

Fuji wiped the sweat off his brow before heading back to the club house. He showered and changed before walking back to the bench, slipping into the seat next to Ryoma. She continued drawing, occasionally switching charcoals and grabbing a rare color.

He smiled, a genuine smile this time. The first in months, years maybe. Something about this girl captivated him, and as he turned and looked back down at her, he was surprised to see her staring back at him.

"You're getting closer, but you're still mada mada." The girl smirked, tugged down the brim of her cap, and dropped the sketch in his lap before sauntering off.

Fuji's face, shockingly realistic, stared back at him. The sketch was completely black and white except for the icy blue that filled in his irises. The eyes in the drawing were open in surprise, and the entire thing was fragmented, as if he was drawn on a pane of glass, then dropped and glued back on a sheet of paper.

To his astonishment, the gaps were filled with a blinding white, as if all the pieces were coming together, instead of falling apart.

_You're getting closer, but you're still mada mada._ The message was obvious; he was no longer quite as broken as he once was.

After that day, Fuji continued to look towards that bench, hoping that Ryoma would show up once more. It was as if she had disappeared, though- she didn't appear for days after.

A day.

A week.

A month, and she still didn't show up. Fuji filled with disappointment, angry that Ryoma had led him on this path and then had broken it off so suddenly. Practices had continued as usual.

Until Kikumaru suddenly stopped midflip, dropping his racket and shouted "Ochibi!" Heads snapped towards the bench, tennis balls and match points forgotten as the sight of Ryoma.

It was then that Fuji noticed how beautiful she was, a quiet beauty that had evaded him all this time. The simplistic way that her hair fell over her shoulders, framing her face that was set with high cheekbones and large and daring eyes that were filled with cockiness.

He didn't notice that he had moved until he found himself pulling her into his embrace, feeling those cherry red lips smiling against his as he kissed the living daylights out of her. The whistles and catcalls and Tezuka's sighs that echoed from the tennis courts were lost as he pulled back, smiling.

"Fuji-kun. Took you long enough to open up. Mada mada dane."

And Fuji just captured her lips in another kiss, silencing her of any more teasing comments.

He had found his perfect match, he had found his happiness, he had found the way to be accepted into society no matter what.

But most importantly, he had found his true smile.

**So thanks for reading, guys! I know this is a different style of writing, but my writing changes every day, sadly enough. This is the longest one-shot yet, 1,600 words! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


	5. Living For You

**Back again, with the most angsty oneshot yet, I believe. It is quite self-explanatory, but let me know if you have any questions! **

**I KNOW I PROMISED THAT HOSPITAL PART 3 WOULD BE CHAPTER 5, BUT IT'S PRETTY SHORT SO I DECIDED TO POST THIS FIRST. HOWEVER, I WILL POST IT OVER THE COURSE OF TODAY! SO DON'T LOSE HOPE...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis... obviously.**

**TezukaxRyoma**

***-*Living For You*-***

_Dear Kunimitsu,_

_ I still remember the last time I saw you, standing in the door way, watching as I packed my bags into the trunk of the taxi. I remember running back up to you, that goodbye kiss, the peck on the cheek that I never knew was going to be the last. I remember whispering into your ear that I would win the trophy for you before hopping into the car. The image of you, standing on the steps with your golden brown hair blowing every which way as you waved goodbye, is one that I will never forget. _

_I remember standing on the courts with the crowds roaring around me, but I was undisturbed. Why? Because Kunimitsu, I was still that cocky brat that you knew and loved, and I understood that back in our home, you were probably sipping green tea and watching me on the tv. There was nothing to be afraid about because I had your support. The pillar of Seigaku, neh, buchou. I remember staring into my opponent's eyes, smirking and saying mada mada dane. The match was one of the most grueling yet, but I pictured that final match against you in my mind, your eyes filled with happiness and pride and belief, and nothing could stop me then. It was like your hand was guiding mine, and this match was just another stepping stone._

_I remember sitting in my hotel room after the match, knowing there was another tomorrow and I should probably get to sleep, but then hearing my phone ring. Mom's half-choked sobs and mourning voice told me everything. Kunimitsu, I used to believe that everything happened for a reason. Now, I'm in doubt. You were still young, you had your entire life, something you could enjoy, we could enjoy together. You were my personal tennis coach, you had dreams to become a doctor, and yet now the world will never know if those goals would have been achieved. But I know that you would have been able to become whatever you wanted, once you put your mind to it. Instead, that one drunk driver had to ruin it all._

_So I had a choice, buchou._

_I had a choice to come back home and to you funeral, or to continue in the tennis tournament knowing that I had your support no matter how far apart we were. I did what I knew you would have wanted me to do, and I wish you could have been there as I held up the gold trophy. I wish you could have been there as I dedicated it to you in front of the whole world, a torrent of tears falling down my face as I looked up into the sky and saw your gentle eyes sparkling with pride. At that moment, I was glad I was standing there with my tennis racket and trophy instead of at your funeral in a black suit. I knew you would have understood, Mitsu, because seeing you coffin buried in the ground would have been the death of me. I know that you would have wanted me to live life to its fullest no matter what happened, and I promise you that I will._

_Remember that first time we played a match? Your Tezuka Zone, your Zero-Shiki Drop Shot, you perfect over head smash, and your message, "become Seigaku's pillar of support" will never be forgotten. Thank you for teaching me that little steps are needed to reach big goals. Thank you for teaching me that love will always prevail._

_Thank you for teaching me that life's not about who I am, but who I want to be._

_Wait for me in heaven, buchou, because I know that's where you are._

_ Love you forever and always,_

_ Ryoma._

**So? Did you like it? Once again, I will be posting Hospital Part 3 in a little bit, so come back and read it later! ALSO. I have 19 reviews right now. The 20th reviewer can go ahead and request a oneshot! (or the next person who requests one, if the 20th person doesn't). Please read and review!  
><strong>


	6. Hospital Part 3

**Two updates in three days!**

**I think this will be my new record! I'm super duper sorry that I didn't get this posted the day before yesterday, even though I said it would be... -_- Gomen! So here it is, Hospital Part 3! I do believe that this will be the last section of the Hospital story overall... Hope you guys enjoyed it! There may be more multiple chapter short stories, but it's always up to you! Anyways, let's continue to the Hospital Part 3... some parts may not be very realistic, but then again, I've never been in a hospital...**

**YukimuraxRyoma**

**-Hospital Part 3-**

A sigh escaped his lips as he peeked out of the curtains once more, looking for the tell tale signs of a car pulling up into the driveway. Yukimura's delicate lips curved into a painful grimace as he remembered that day, the day that had seemed to change his life so many years ago. Five years. Five years, and it was still haunting him.

_"Seiichi."_

_"They taunted me, burned me and cut me and beat me."_

_"Because of you, Seiichi."_

And then that moment before his koibito was wheeled into the operation room, those few words that seemed to spear the center of his heart.

"_The counter of fear is belief."_

Yukimura closed his eyes and slumped to the floor, sighing once more before wrapping his arms around his knees.

_The whiteness of the hospital was blinding. Yukimura jumped to his feet as the surgeon approached him._

"_Yukimura Seiichi?" He nodded, and signaled for said person to follow him into a private room. The hallways seemed to stretch as they walked, and it felt as if the walk was miles long. _

"_I deeply apologize for your loss... but Ryoma Echizen died today, at 4:32. The surgery lasted for four and a half hours, and Echizen-san died soon after. It seems his heart was unable to pump enough blood to the treated organs..." His voice trailed off as Yukimura stared in shock. Wait, what?_

"_Is this your idea of some twisted sort of joke?" Yukimura choked out, hoping with all of his will that the surgeon would burst out laughing and clap him on the back and state that the operation was a success._

_Instead, he merely smiled a soft, sympathetic smile, and patted Yukimura's shoulder. _

"_I'll leave you alone for a moment... just come to room 323 if you would like to see him one last time." No reaction from Yukimura. The doctor furrowed his brows in concern. It wasn't often that someone would refuse his offer to see the deceased person immediately, but he shrugged it off and exited the room._

_Yukimura clutched the edges of the plastic seat, his knuckles turning a fierce white. There was no possible way his koibito could have died. What happened to the cocky, strong brat that he had fallen in love with? A simple surgery couldn't have killed him. It just wasn't possible._

_Tears fell down his face as he stood up to see his lover one last time. Perhaps there would be a miracle, Ryoma opening his eyes, or smiling, or the heart monitor jumping back into action. _

_But as he arrived at the operation room, Yukimura knew there was no way possible. The tears became a waterfall as he approached the bed, trailing a finger down his boyfriend's cold, cold skin. The eyes, not yet closed, stared up peacefully, but in mourning, unmoving silence._

_The heart monitor displayed a straight line. _

_There wouldn't be a chance for recovery. And Yukimura's dreams of late night strolls, picnics under the stars, kisses in the rain, were all demolished in that second of understanding. He leaned down to kiss those pale pink lips one last time, feeling those black locks of hair brushing against his face one final time._

Yukimura's eyes opened in shock, frantically pushing away the person who was leaning over him and shaking his shoulders gently.

Golden eyes stared back in concern. "The same nightmare?" Yukimura nodded numbly. Ryoma sighed. "I'm sorry I came back late, Seiichi, but you know I have to go to the hospital every year on this day so I can go and pick up my meds, and get a check up, too."

Yukimura nodded, relieved just to see those eyes alive and awake. He grasped the hand that Ryoma offered, and was surprised when his koibito not only helped him up but dragged him out into the front yard as well.

"Ryoma?" His lover shook his head, motioning instead for Yukimura to sit down beside him.

"Seiichi, I need to know what this nightmare is about." Yukimura shook his head, but Ryoma stared straight into his eyes. "Seiichi, every year on exactly this day, the day that I was beat up _five years ago_,I come home to see you crying and shaking in your sleep. I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what this nightmare is about." Another shake of the head. "Yukimura Seiichi."

Yukimura turned and lay down on the grass, staring at the sky. "Fine. Every year, I see myself in the hospital room. I see your body lying on those cold white sheets. I see your eyes that can't see me, and every single year, I feel my heart stop cold." Tears were beginning to run down his face again.

"Mada mada dane." Yukimura sat up again, glaring accusingly at his lover.

"I spill out what's been haunting me for years and you say mada mada dane?" He frowned, but blinked in surprise when Ryoma forcefully pressed his lips on Yukimura's.

"Didn't I tell you to believe in me, all those years ago?" Yukimura pouted, but nodded. "And if you think some random surgery is enough to kill me, then you need to get your facts straight." Ryoma smiled at him, and Yukimura's heart melted. This was the cocky brat he had fallen in love with. "Anyways, didn't I tell you that I won't be needing anymore medications?"

Yukimura's heart froze. "Ryoma..."

"I'm healthy, alive, and well, Seiichi. And there won't be any more visits to the hospital."

Yukimura pounced, winding his arms around Ryoma's waist as he kissed him under the light of the stars.

His dreams had come true.

**So, I know it may have been slightly confusing, but I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions, just message me and HOPEFULLY I will be able to answer them. Also, I would love it if you reviewed! For some reason, the number of reviews I've been getting have gone steadily downwards... Oh, right. I will be taking requests (pairings AND theme) from the 20****th****, the 40****th****, the 60****th**** reviewer and so on... Just a little head's up! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Ignorance or Lies?

**Back again! I'm sorry for not updating earlier... this story collection has not been ditched, though! ^_^ Anyways, this chapter was requested by the 20****th**** reviewer, animelover4ever69! Also, I've been getting fewer and fewer reviews... so a shout out to Ryomas love and Lovegranted for sticking with me and reviewing chapter 6! **

**So, once more this is dedicated to animelover4ever96, who requested the pairing of OT3- AtobexTezukaxRyoma.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, I never will. **

**AtobexTezukaxRyoma**

**||Ignorance or Lies?||**

Ryoma felt his heart throb as he heard the other regulars' good natured teasing.

"Saa, Tezuka, never thought you would go for someone like Atobe."

"Nya, buchou's got a boyfriend!"

"Fshhhhhh..."

It didn't seem to stop, and Ryoma couldn't figure out why. He should be happy for his captain, right? And for the Monkey King as well, of course. He was probably just catching a cold, or something.

But unless colds affected emotions, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why his heart was breaking.

"Enough! Regulars, 20 laps to warm up!" A light blush dusted Tezuka's cheeks, and Ryoma knew he was happy. Golden eyes averted themselves and he took a deep breath, joining the rest of the regulars at the starting line.

"Hold on. Punishment for last place is..." A gleaming pitcher of greenish brown muck. "Inui Juice." Glasses sparkled dramatically.

"Ehhhh?"

"Oishi, I don't want to drink that!"

"Saaa, looks tasty."

"GO!"

The single shout and a last glance at the... so-called juice was enough to send everybody sprinting, Tezuka and Inui included. Ryoma pummeled forward, feeling adrenaline pump through his veins. A rebellious tear slid down his face, and his breath hitched. Sweat mingled with tears, staining the dirt with gritty sorrow. He would persevere. Who cared about relationships, anyway?

The final steps past the finish line were rewarding. The pounding of his feet, the thrumming of his broken heart beating in his ears. He collapsed, leaning against the wall and sighing.

"How did you get to be a full half-lap faster than everybody else?" Ryuuzaki-sensei looked down at him in astonishment.

"Mada mada dane."

The rest of the regulars came storming in, Fuji deliberately slowing down to last place. A disapproving glare from Tezuka was sent his way.

"As much as I love to see you guys suffering, I have been told that this specific concoction is actually a substantial amount healthier than the others."

Ryoma sighed, but was distracted from his bratty retort by a grey bus pulling into the Seigaku parking lots.

Hyotei?

Honestly, he was prepared for everything but this. The way Atobe jumped out of the bus, snapping his fingers in that flaunting way, the way he walked over the Tezuka and grabbed his hand, all while looking straight at Ryoma... it was as if he were mocking him.

And yet, Ryoma felt a tug at his heart again, this time for Atobe. _Liking both of them while they're together? Wow, that is messed up._

He turned around to look for the vice-captain. There was no way he could confront Tezuka-buchou at the moment.

"Oishi-sempai, could you tell buchou that I'm going to the clinic?" Oishi turned, his green eyes filled with concern.

"Hai, Echizen, but do you need help there? Are you feeling alright? I have some cold medicine with me if you need it, and if you're feeling unwell you really should of..."

"It's fine, sempai." And Ryoma turned and walked off, silently wishing that a medicine could cure the pain in his heart.

*time-skip*

3:29... 3:30. Ryoma jumped off of the white clinic bed and grabbed his backpack. He turned back to go to the clubhouse, after all, it had been a while since club practice ended and it would probably be safe to grab his tennis bag now.

Voices echoed out from the clubhouse, and Ryoma cringed, kneeling next to the window to wait until the people disappeared. Wait... Buchou? And Atobe?

Ryoma groaned silently. Of course it had to be them two. But the voices were getting louder now.

"It's too bad the brat wasn't at practice today. I would have loved to shave off that hair of his."

Quiet mumbling came from Tezuka's side.

"What did you say, Kunimitsu?"

"I said I happened to like his hair." Ryoma could hear the embarrassment tingeing his words and he gasped in astonishment. Was there a chance? Their words got quieter and quieter. Would he be allowed to believe?

"Of course... brat..." The sound of a shattering glass. "... is such a nuisance..."

But of course. Open your heart to get it crushed. He was just a freshman, of course. A bratty, cocky freshman who was a nuisance to the two people he loved.

Not quite caring about how loud he was anymore, he stood up and ran. Ran away from the pain he was feeling, from the suffering that was guaranteed if he ever decided to love again.

During the course of the next day, Ryoma was determined to act... pleasantly. No more cocky statements, no more bratty moves, no more "mada mada dane". His new attitude wasn't apparent through classes, he was sleeping most of the time, anyways.

But practice was an awkward affair. He barely talked, he allowed Kikumaru to glomp him, and there were no glares and provocative comments that led to a match. His play lacked energy, and for the first time in years, he lost 6-2 to Momo.

And for the first time in years, Momo exploded at him. The feeling of him jumping over the net and grabbing his shirt collar was surreal. The pain was welcome. _After all, I'm just a nuisance, neh, Momo-sempai?_

But he was wrenched away by Kaidoh, who growled at Momoshiro.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"He won't freaking play me seriously! Why don't you ask him what's wrong?" All attention turned to Ryoma, who uncharacteristically bowed.

"Gomen, sempai." And with a twirl of the racquet in his hand, he had walked off the courts.

Silence.

"What is happening here, ahn?" Exactly what he needed. The bane of his existence, the Monkey King, standing in his way.

"Shove off, Monkey King." He tried to briskly walk past him, but a firm hand reached out and snatched his slender wrist.

"Let. Go." Ryoma hissed in pain.

The regulars had frozen, waiting to see what would happen.

A yell erupted from Kikumaru.

"Don't hurt Ochibi!" He turned and began running to his kohai.

"Kikumaru." The commanding tone from Tezuka stopped him. "Regulars dismissed, first years pick up the balls, everybody else, put away the nets."

Everyone filed away silently, Atobe still bruising Ryoma's wrist and Tezuka waiting until everyone had left before approaching them.

"Atobe, let go." Atobe removed his hand, and gasped at the heavily bruised wrist. A glare from Tezuka was shot his way. "Ryoma, are you alright?" Tezuka gently took the wrist in his hand, only to have it snatched away.

"Don't bother." Ryoma's words were tinged with annoyance, but fell weaker as he continued his sentence. "I'm just a nuisance anyways, hmm?"

Both Tezuka and Atobe stared in shock.

"Oh, don't even pretend," Ryoma continued. "I heard everything in the clubroom." _Before I ran away... _he added silently.

Atobe was quiet, twirling a strand of his hair in his fingers. Tezuka just blinked.

_Of course, don't even deny it. _Ryoma turned and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. There was no way he would show weakness to anybody. Love was just what girls squealed about all day, fake affection that was exaggerated.

It had nothing to do with the painful thumping in his heart,

the tears welling up behind his eyelids,

the large, soft hand slowly intertwining with his,

the chaste kiss placed upon his lips...

Wait, huh?

Golden eyes snapped open, immediately focusing on a blushing Tezuka, who was staring at the ground but was still loosely holding Ryoma's hand. Neither boys wanted to risk a glance at Atobe, but Ryoma finally looked up and saw an Atobe that was fuming in anger.

Surprisingly, those smoldering blue eyes weren't glaring at him, but Tezuka instead, who immediately dropped Ryoma's hand. He could feel his heart crushing.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TEZUKA! WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS BEFORE, AND I THOUGHT YOU AGREED THAT **I** COULD KISS THE BRAT FIRST!" A pout adorned his lips, and Tezuka stuttered.

"B...but... I couldn't help it." The blush returned again, spraying Tezuka's cheeks a dusty pink color.

"Hmmph." Atobe stalked up the Ryoma and wound his long arms around his waist while the brat stood in shock.

This kiss was much more forceful, a lengthy kiss that left Ryoma gasping for breath, his eyes clouded in confusion.

Ryoma stepped back, tilting his head in a way that Tezuka and Atobe couldn't help but think was absolutely adorable.

"Sheesh, Tezuka. You were right... this kid is **dense**. Seriously still can't figure it out?"

Tezuka turned to a blushing Ryoma. "So... do you want to... ummmm..."

The smallest smile, the slightest nod confirmed it all. And inside, Ryoma could tell his heart was mending with the love from his two knew boyfriends.


End file.
